Where Did the Party Go
Where Did the Party Go is a song from Fall Out Boy's fifth studio album, Save Rock and Roll. Released on April 12, 2013, the lyrics and music were written by Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman, and Andy Hurley. Lyrics Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na I'm here to collect your hearts, it's the only reason that I sing I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening This is the story of how they met, her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes And when she touched him, he turned ruby red A story that they'll never forget, never forget And all the boys are smoking menthols, girls are getting back rubs I will drift to you if you make yourself sing fast enough My old aches become new again, my old friends become exes again Woah, where did the party go? We're ending it on the phone I'm not gonna go home alone Woah, where did the party go? Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na I know I expect too much and not enough all at once You know I only wanted fun but you got me all fucked up on love And I ask your name on the Ouija board, and your naked majic, oh dear lord You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV And all the boys are smoking menthols, girls are getting back rubs I will drift to you if you make yourself sing fast enough My old aches become new again, my old friends become exes again Woah, where did the party go? We're ending it on the phone I'm not gonna go home alone Woah, where did the party go? Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na We were the kids that screamed "we are weren't the same" in sweaty rooms Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life So let's fade away together one dream at a time Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Woah, where did the party go? We're ending it on the phone I'm not gonna go home alone Woah, where did the party go? Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na Category:Songs Category:Save Rock and Roll songs